


Dirty Dom

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lotsa hot sex and some humor...please please please review or give me feed back as this is my first fic ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).  
> \---
> 
> Feedback: PLEEZE PLEEZE PLEEZE as this is my first fic  
>  Disclaimer: I OWN Dominic Monaghan and BIlly Boyd. They are on this planet to do my bidding and be my sex slaves for all eternity. They live at my house and make my meals and give me pleasure whenever i ask for it. Everything i just said was a lie, and i make no money from this stuff.

Dom lounged lazily on the overstuffed couch, occasionally dusting a few small food particles off from beneath him and clearing an assortment of beer bottles, chip bags, magazines, and various other crap off of the coffee table in front of him to make room for is bare feet. He dug the remote from the cushions of the couch and flipped through a few channels, giving up after a while and tossing the remote aside with a sigh. Billy had been gone for two weeks and since Dom expected him to be gone a week longer, he had no intention of cleaning up any time soon. He enjoyed being in his natural state every now and then, thought he knew he’d have to spend an entire day cleaning up after himself before Bills got home.

He smiled at the thought of the beautiful man; though Dom enjoyed alone time occasionally, he missed the taste of Billy and his neglected cock jumped at the memory. Dominic closed his eyes and with an audible sigh, he leaned back and indulged himself in thoughts of his absent lover. He pictured leafy-green eyes and a cheeky smile on the prettiest lips he’d ever seen. His hand reached into his rumpled boxers and grasped his length, smiling as he slowly undressed him mental image of Billy.

As he delved a little deeper into his fantasy, he began pumping harder. He could almost feel Billy’s hardness in his hand and Billy’s muscles around his cock. Dom felt the very beginnings of his orgasm building and his pace quickened a little. “Mmmmm Billy, I-“

BRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!

Dominic’s heart stopped beating and his body jumped about three feet off the couch. At least that’s what he was pretty sure had happened. Gasping and panting from the shock and wincing a little form that pain you get in your stomach when you believe you’ve been caught doing something naughty, he shakily reached his hand over, knocking over only a few beer bottles in the process, and pulled the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”  
“Dom! Afternoon! You sound a little odd, are you feeling alright?”  
“Yeah babe, I‘m fine, you just surprised me a little is all. I was, um, taking a little nap.” He stuffed his cock into his boxers and willed his erection to go down. Billy sounded like he was driving and Dom doubted he’d be up for the phone sex it would take to finish him off right then.  
“Okay, well, I’ll be home in about twenty minutes Dom, I got finished early. I just wanted to make sure you’d be there when I got home, okay? I’ll see you in a few.”

Dom’s jaw dropped along with the phone and his eyes scanned the room frantically. Twenty minutes would barely be enough to clean off the coffee table! He began to panic immediately; Billy was a serious neat freak and he hated it when Dom was even a little messy. Dominic did the best he could; but by the time Billy got home only the living room was halfway decent, and Dom had made sure to make the bed; thought he knew his chances of getting laid tonight were slim to none.

He spotted Billy’s car pulling into the driveway and decided he needed a plan. His mind was made up in the time it took Bills to grab some luggage, get out of his car, and walk quickly to the front door of his home. Billy was in the process of locating his key when the door was swung open in front of him and he was barely able to take in the sight of a mussed, stubbly, messy, incredibly sexy Dom adorned only in a thin white tank and his boxers before Dominic grabbed him, the luggage falling from his hands, and pulled him headlong into a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. Billy closed his eyes and responded immediately, allowing himself to be dragged in the house thought he barely noticed the movement, as Dominic’s tongue in his mouth and Dominic’s hands all over him distracted Billy from pretty much all else. Somehow Billy managed to break away fro a moment, gasping,  
“Dom, Christ, I missed you” but all he could do was moan when he felt Dom’s hot hand over his denim-clad groin as he noticed their bedroom closing in on him. Billy clumsily tore Dom’s shirt off while Dom returned the favor, pushing the Scot down on the bed and nipping and sucking at both of his nipples, bringing them to full arousal. Billy felt Dom’s hard cock on his own and moaned with need. The younger man carefully licked a sweet path down Billy’s chest and belly, stopping at that little place beside the just of his hipbone that made him squeal every time it was nipped.

Following this irresistible happy trail of thin fur down to the nest of coarse, curly hair below, Dom inhaled Billy’s musk and almost drowned in the sensation of familiarity, the arousal it provided. Finally by request of Billy’s gently pushing, eager little hands, Dom began re-acquainting himself with Billy’s beautiful cock.

He licked at the underside of its base and kissed his way up its entire, impressive length. Dom was now on his hands and knees at Billy’s groin, their large bed easily accommodating their position. Dominic lapped at the head of Billy’s cock, tasting the saltysweet of his precum, dipping the tip of his long tongue in the slit and smiling at the sound of Billy’s moans.

“Christ Dom, suck me….fuck, please.”

Dominic teased just a little more, reveling in Billy’s pleas and the amazing taste of his cock, before opening his jaw and relaxing his throat muscles, sinking forward on his elbows, grasping Billy’s slender hips, and sliding his cock as far into his mouth as he could take it. Billy let out a loud cry and Dom worked up a rhythm. Sucking harder and harder, his bright lips stretched around Billy’s large cock, his ass in the air. He looked up at Billy. His eyes were screwed shut, his hands gasping Dom’s hair, and soon Billy began thrusting into Dom’s mouth, his hips finding Don’s rhythm, as Dominic worked his throat muscles around Billy. Dom could feel Billy’s impending orgasm, and reluctantly slid the delicious cock out of his mouth.

Billy whimpered as the cold air hit his sensitive cock and his orgasm was put off for the moment. Sweet friction returned as Dom slid his hard silky body up Billy’s, their dicks eventually meeting. The feeling of cock on cock newly ignited both men and they kissed frantically, tongues dancing and hips thrusting into each other, moans echoing in the room. Dom hurriedly reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube. Billy, panting parted his legs wide, feet on either side of Dom’s torso, his cock jutting eagerly up, his ass screaming to be fucked. Billy watched as Dom prepared him, moaning loudly as more fingers were added gradually. Dom always made sure he was completely relaxed and ready so there would be as little pain as possible. Do had not spoken a word since Billy had arrived home; not that Bill was minding the alternative, but it had only been a couple of weeks since they had fucked, and Dom seemed so very needy.

”Dom, baby, is everything alright?” Billy gazed at his lover between his legs.

Dom looked up from what he was doing for a moment.

“I’m fine Bill; I just need to make love to you. I love you so much Billy.”

That was enough for him. He greedily took in the amazing sight of a naked, sweating, extremely aroused Dominic Monaghan, as he finished preparing the both of them. Finally Dom spread some lube on his cock and Billy pulled his legs up even farther as Dom dropped in between them. Dom placed his hands on the bed at either side of Billy’s head as Billy grasped his cock and lead him toward his entrance. Billy loved doing this; fucking himself with Dom’s cock. For some reason it was incredibly erotic to him. Dom’s cock found Billy’s entrance and he began to push himself in, breaking through the initial resistance easily, as he felt Billy’s legs wrap tightly around his waist and his feet dig into his ass, pulling him farther in.

“Holy fucking christ, Bill.”

Dom slowly pulled out almost all the way, then sunk back in as both of their cries filled the room. Billy had never experienced anything in his life better than being filled with Dominic’s cock, feeling it slide slowly in to stretch and fill him. Dom fucked with long slow strokes, but soon Billy began bucking his hips up anxiously.

“Christ Dominic, fucking faster.”

Dom moved quicker, his hands flat on the bed so he could angle their chests away from each other, pushing their pelvises together harder, Billy’s heels still digging encouragingly in. Dominic grunted at every thrust, throwing his head back as he quickened his pace, pulling Billy’s hips off the bed with the force of his thrusts. Billy watched as Dom fucked him, obsessing over his look of concentration, his long lashes over his cheeks and his exposed neck as his head was thrown back. He noticed a single tear fall down his cheek and Billy grabbed one of Dominic’s hands, changing the angle as Do fell on top of him and placing Dom’s hand over his throbbing erection. Dom pounded into him harder and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Billy bucked up, wanting Dom as deep inside him as he could go, Dom’s balls tapping rhythmically on his ass.  
Dominic felt Billy’s legs tighten around him and he thrust a few more hard, quick times, first feeling Billy spill onto his hand and stomach, them emptying himself deep inside. He collapsed on top as his cock softened inside of his lover, needing a few mintues to regain enough energy to go get a towel and clean up. Billy looked at him with sated eyes and grinned lazily.

“Well that was quite a welcome home.”

“Glad you enjoyed it, love.” He kissed his perfect nose before moving down to his perfect lips, tasting him all over as their tongues slid across each other. Dom nipped one more time at his bottom lip and once at his ear before finally pulling out and out and heading towards the bathroom. Jetlag lulled Billy into a blissful post-coital sleep before Dom had even finished wiping the cum off his belly.

*******************************

The next morning Billy awoke to the sound of the vacuum cleaner. He rolled out of bed, threw on a pair of boxers, and walked into the living room where sure enough, Dom was sucking up the remains of the past two weeks of Billy’s absence from the carpet. Dom looked up when Billy entered the room, turning off the vacuum cleaner and grinning at the cuteness of Billy in the morning.

“Morning love. Nice to see you awake, you’ve been sleeping forever. I must have really worn you out.” Dom smiled cheekily.

“Eh, I figured you’d need some extra time to clean up this pig sty before I got up. You know how I hate waking to a dirty house.”

Dom gave him an incredulous look.

“Oh really Dom, I know how you get when I’m gone, and I was very amused by your attempt to get me to not notice that you live like a slob when I’m gone and hadn’t had time to clean up before I got here.”

Dominic chuckled.

“I’m sorry Bills. I just didn’t want you pissed at me. And I knew you wouldn’t fuck if you had a dirty house to clean.”

It was Billy’s turn to laugh.

“You’re such a fucking sex maniac, Dom.”

“And you love me for it.”

The End!


End file.
